


XX

by ApocalypseSweet



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseSweet/pseuds/ApocalypseSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bullshit, not a fanfic. Read if you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XX

Where does everything begin? That’s the question that everyone always asks. It doesn’t matter who. Just ask anyone. I guarantee you that if you ask someone if they wonder how everything began, they’ll say yes. Unless of course they’re one of those self assured religious pricks. But let’s face it, they’re all twats anyways. Does anyone honestly give a shit about twats, besides other twats? If in the end, they turn out to have been right all along, well then God can smite my ass and send me straight to Hell because even when I’m dead, I still won’t give a single flying fuck. It’s all just pointless, anyways. They don’t know shit, and I’m not wasting these seventy - something years I know I have on preparing for some bullshit that might not even exist.

Sorry for swearing, guys. Force of habit. You know the drill.

Back to the point. Besides the handful of twats who still believe that Jesus died to save their pasty asses, or whatever, everyone wonders where this all started. Scientists have got it mostly sorted out, apparently, but who’s to know we can trust them, either? I’m sure the “prophets” of the olden times thought that what they had discovered was hot shit, too. Maybe in a millennia or two from now, all this sciency crap will be the new bullshit religion.

Truth be told, I don’t think that we’ll ever really know how the universe came to be, or how life began, or whatever version of the same goddam question you want to ask. It’s stupid and pointless to even try, really, because when it comes down to it, we’re just this tiny speck of dust in the universe orbiting and slightly less tiny speck of dust. It’s pointless. Someday, we’ll all be dead and gone, and the universe won’t give a single flying fuck, because you know what? We don’t matter. The Milky Way isn’t special, the Sun isn’t special, the Earth isn’t special, humans aren’t special, and most of all, nobody is fucking special. Nobody.

 

 

****  



End file.
